A large and growing population of users enjoys entertainment through the consumption of digital media items, such as electronic books (also referred to herein as e-books), electronic newspapers, electronic magazines, digital movies, audio books, and other digital content. Users may employ various handheld electronic devices (also referred to herein as user devices) to consume digital media items. Among these electronic devices are electronic book readers (e-readers), cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, electronic pads, netbooks, desktop computers, notebook computers, and the like.
Some user devices may not be easily and/or comfortable held by some users. For example, some users may have to tightly grip the user device with his or her thumb and fingers. Other users may use both hands to hold the user device. Conventional e-reader cases require the user to firmly grip the device, usually causing pain in the hand or fingers within a short time (especially for people with arthritis).